


Close

by noalove



Series: Come Close [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalove/pseuds/noalove
Summary: Progress in Hyunwoo and Kihyun's relationship
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Come Close [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/987789
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Close

"Congratulations!"

Hyunwoo raised his glass, “to our Im Changkyun.”

The others cheered in synchrony.

Wonho’s Nursery was closed for the day, the usual teeming of customers moving in and out of the shop was replaced by indie rock music in the background of laughter, chatter and clunks of glasses. There were also sizzles coming from the meat grilled on the indoor barbeque set that sat in the centre of the table- surrounded by the group of friends consisted of a mix of hierarchy.

Hyunwoo watched as Minhyuk ruffled Changkyun’s hair, the younger one blushing from the omega’s touch or maybe, the alcohol he had consumed. Everyone had a glass of soju within reach except Minhyuk, Kihyun and Hyungwon, who each one had their own prescriptions.

“Our little brother is all grown up,” the omega teased playfully and Changkyun fixed his hair exclaiming how he _wasn’t little_ \- he was an alpha who had graduated college, a fresh grad, they say.

“Now it’s about finding a job, a mate and getting settled,” Hoseok said, turning the meat over with a pair of tongs, a box of cigarettes sat next to his other hand. Hyunwoo saw the way he’d periodically reached for a stick, but placed it back down, trying to hold in his urges by biting on his own lips. 

Hyungwon gave his mate a nudge, “ don’t pressure him, love.”

“What if- I don’t want to get settled?” Changkyun remarked, taking a gulp of his shot without any difficulties, filling the small glass up once more with no hesitation, “Not everyone is like you.”

“Cheeky,” Hoseok laughed, throwing a crumpled piece of wrapping at the younger alpha. Hyungwon rolled his eyes and said that life is not a race, Hyunwoo raised his glass (again) to that.

“Speaking of settling,” Jooheon’s eyes suddenly darted at him. Caught of guard, Hyunwoo choked on the meat he had been chewing, Kihyun -who sat next to him -handed him his glass of water.

“Congratulations on-,” Jooheon gave him a rough pat on his back as he coughed, “ -finally moving in together.”

The others cooed and Kihyun fidgeted shyly, head lowering- he could almost feel the omega wanting to crawl behind him to hide from the attention that had shifted to the both of them all too sudden. Hyunwoo couldn’t see his face, his bangs were covering his eyes and his hand was over his mouth but Kihyun’s ears were turning red- _cute_.

Snaking an arm around Kihyun’s waist, he whispered for the omega to move closer, to which he did, burying his crimson cheeks onto Hyunwoo’s chest. He looked up at Hyunwoo with pouty lips and the alpha flicked his nose a little with thumb.

Hyunwoo could hear someone say – _get a room_ , he replied with his middle finger raised.

The night went on, they sang karaoke from the small machine Hoseok pulled out. It was then ten thirty, Minhyuk and Jooheon had to leave as they needed to return to their son who, they had Minhyuk’s mother babysit for a while.

“Next time just bring the baby, “Hyungwon said, words a little slurred. He had rested his face in his hands, his body leaning over Changkyun for support as Hoseok had stepped out for a smoke.

“Not when there’s alcohol involved,” Jooheon replied, helping Minhyuk with his coat “and yes, being one is a little to early to be starting.”

Hyungwon clicked his tongue at that, his eyes were hooded. Despite the others telling him to lay off the alcohol, he did take (a few) sips before Hoseok completely removed the remaining away from everyone’s view, much to the omega’s dismay, retorting that his medications weren’t as heavy as Kihyun, so he should be allowed to a drink just a tiny bit.

Hoseok, however, didn’t let up, muttering a - _nonsense_ \- before taking his cigarettes outside.

“I’ll do the dishes,” Kihyun said, once Minhyuk and Jooheon had left, and Hyunwoo reluctantly let his hand go.

“I’ll bring them to you, “standing up, Hyunwoo began to pick up the scattered trash and empty glasses. Hyungwon had let his head fall completely onto Changkyun’s shoulder now, fast asleep. The youngest alpha looked like he was about to doze off himself.

He stacked the bowls and plates, holding on to them with one hand while the other held the glasses. When he couldn’t pick anything up anymore, he walked into the kitchen that was situated in the back of the building.

Kihyun thanked him when he placed the dishes into the bin where he was washing. Hyunwoo watched as the slender fingers move the sponge across the ceramic surface, leaning his back against the counter. Realising he had been staring again, he rubbed the back of his neck and grabbed a dry towel, deciding that he was going to dry the freshly cleaned dishes.

“Sweet alpha, “ Kihyun said, looking at him with the corner of his eyes, his lips curling into a smile.

Hyunwoo puffed his chest out, “tough alpha.”

The other snorted, laughing a little, shaking his head.

They did the cleaning up in silence, with just the sounds of water running and the drowned knocks of the dishes in the washing bin. Periodically, Hyunwoo would help Kihyun pull the sleeves of his sweater up, not wanting the fabric to get wet.

“I’m sorry, you know, “ Kihyun suddenly spoke, turning the tap off.

“For what?” Hyunwoo asked, wiping the last few pieces of wet cutlery, he turned to see Kihyun had pulled his sleeves back down, playing at the strings like he would always do when he was nervous- it was better than him trying to claw his stomach open. Hyunwoo recalled the last time Kihyun did so, one of those nights, with one of those nightmares.

“For- making you wait.”

Placing the now damp towel down, Hyunwoo held the edge of the counter, straightening his back, “moving in together is a big step, Ki, I understand you needed time.”

“Yeah- but still-, “ Kihyun shrugged, crossing his arms, “A year was a bit much-“

“Hey, “ Hyunwoo held onto Kihyun’s shoulders, giving him a gentle shake. Kihyun looked up at him with doe eyes, there was a frown so Hyunwoo rubbed his thumb in between Kihyun’s brows to ease the tension between them, “I’d wait another ten years if you say so.”

“Don’t” Kihyun scoffed, giving Hyunwoo’s chest a little push, “you spoil me.”

Grinning, he let his head fall onto the crook of Kihyun’s neck, the omega wrapping his arms around his torso. He took in a deep breath of Kihyun’s scent, loving how sweet it was, how soon, his whole apartment was going to be filled by the particular scent, not that it wasn’t already starting to.

“Do you want to go home?” Kihyun asked, Hyunwoo could feel his hand on the back of his head, he could purr at Kihyun’s warm touch.

Lifting his head up, he nodded – _yes, home, let’s go home, Kihyun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii
> 
> ive been thinking about starting the new chapters for about tow or three weeks but then, something happened and it got held back. Im sorry. Im sorry of anyone wishing to read more on the side couples because I didn't write much on the progression of their story, it didn't feel right to write their POV when this series revolves around Hyunwo and Kihyun's POV. I however have been writing drafts on Hoseok and Hyungwon's story, I hope to post it soon and maybe write about Minhyuk and Jooheon as well.
> 
> anyway, i want to thank you for supporting this series. 
> 
> i tried with this chapter. xxx


End file.
